Blind Devotion
by TheBoglies
Summary: A new story by Carrie Anne
1. I

**I**

**Justine and Archie's Opening Night for Flying Fish**

The tiny, newly brilliantly developed, and sophisticated eatery on busy street in downtown London opened at six o'clock for the very first time. Co-owners Justine Simpleton and Archie MacDonald raced around the main dinning room seating patrons who had lined up at the door. The customers came to sample for the first time the fresh entrees of fish, venison, mutton, you name it, and Flying Fish served it…even the traditional Scottish cuisine of haggis.

The lines at the door were due to also Lizzie, Archie's older and only sister and her public relations with flocking food critics. Archie was amazed, bedazzled and relieved at the sturdy turn out and Justine wasn't as nervous as she was earlier that day. Archie thought about his older brother Jamie, his parents and what they were missing…aside from their opening night barkeep.

"Where's Lizzie? We need that bartender she promised to show and soon so we can serve the customers their pints and such without them having to wait!" Archie fretted as Justine grinned "Now you're a bundle of nerves? I'm sure she's on the way."

"This is…" Archie stood behind Justine with his arm draped on her shoulder and they were both all smiles at the customers rolling in. Waiters and waitresses sat them at beige topped tables with plain white cloth napkins and silver salt and pepper shakers aside from utensils marking out the place settings.

"Wonderful!" A voice added from behind Archie.

"Lizzie! Oh good you came! Where's Gerald---he was supposed to handle the alcohol?" Archie beamed as Lizzie and Archie hugged.

"And miss my little brother's big night? Hello Justine—oh and Gerald had some séances to do—you know, new wave medicine and people to 'heal' spiritually—contacting spirits of the dead-rah-rah-rah—so it's just me," Lizzie hugged Justine too. Archie gave Lizzie a strange look, she always had weird boyfriends and Gerald, Archie assumed must be the most peculiar one yet.

"Wait…oh no…who's gonna serve up the good spirited drinks? My wait staff's running mad serving the food…I guess I have too? I mean I was counting on Gerald---?" Archie whined with a bit of worry as Justine tried to calm him down by wrapping her arm around him warmly.

"Hi Lizzie," Justine replied back and added, "You look gorgeous!"

Lizzie and Justine began to chat on and on about Lizzie's new blouse, trousers and boots that she bought for this prime occasion. Archie half listened as he continued to study the inner makings of his and Justine's two year dream come alive---to run the best restaurant in all of London.

Moments later, into the restaurant came another familiar face to Archie, as he grinned again, "David!"

"Archie—you ol' dog—how are you? I got the 'e-invite' from Jamie weeks ago and thought I'd pop on by…where is he—washing the dogs? I hadn't heard back from him and assumed he'd be here." As David Fraser and Archie exchanged a 'manly' hug and David glanced about the room and grinned at Lizzie, "Lizzie, you look simply lovely and quite a surprise to see you. Justine, dazzling as always," David smiled at her too.

"Hi David—I'd never miss it for the world my little brother's big night," Lizzie said with a nod of her head before remarking for Archie, "Mother, Father and Jamie couldn't make it. Apparently Father, the rude ol' goat that he is, picked this weekend of all weekends Jamie's coronation and celebration. Most of the clan's meant to be there and the proctor already spent a few days with them!"

"Jamie being Laird of Glenbogle—ha, that completely slipped my mind, ah well more for us then, right Arch?" David answered merrily with his hands in his pockets.

"I swear Father did it to spite me…Justine and I sweat blood and tears to get this place up and going and Father couldn't have the decency to put off Jamie's becoming Laird…" Archie mumbled disappointed, which made David's brows rise and Lizzie continued trying to put a positive spin on the conversation, "Anyway, the show must go on here! We can rub it into Jamie's face later on! Now about the bar…" Lizzie set her sight on David and then Archie.

Justine grinned and then stated firmly while peering over to Archie and the others, "Sorry to zip off, but we really need to mingle with our guests. Lizzie, we can't thank-you enough—people are still streaming in because of you!"

"No need to thank me, just keep your patrons happy!" Lizzie winked and suggested, "Let me mix drinks!"

"You?" David asked with a chuckle and tilted his head to look at Lizzie.

"Aye, me David, I know how to keep a bar going—without Gerald even! Do you?" Lizzie challenged as Archie asked diligently, "You're sure you know what you're doing Lizzie? I mean…"

"Nah, Arch! Don't worry the bar is in good hands as long as I have an extra set, Fraser? Mind you did pitch in at Mummy and Daddy's last ball-yes?" Lizzie cast her eyes at David again, trying to rope him in. David hadn't seen Lizzie for awhile, actually a long while, at Glenbogle Ball last year and he helped her pass out champagne and drams of whiskey to the guests at Molly's request. Lizzie then took off her lengthy leather jacket hung it from a nearby coat rack. She trotted behind the snazzy bar top with shelves of colorful bottles with crisp labels marking each type of alcohol behind it. David spoke to Archie while dazzled at Lizzie's sudden burst of energy as she put three cocktails together and a couple stiffer drinks at once on a serving tray, "Looks like I'm helping Arch and in the nick of time—of course I remember, speed demon Liz, how could I forget?"

"No tasting the merchandise though you two!" Archie joked as David removed his suit coat, zoomed behind the bar too, and proceeded to unbutton his cuffs of his shirt and roll up his sleeves and retorted back, "I wouldn't dream of it…well, maybe!" David laughed again while joining Lizzie. Archie then sauntered off to the kitchen when he heard a loud crash and sprinted…Lizzie and David peered over to each other again before stopping what they were doing and following Archie. The patrons looked towards the kitchen too before going back to eating their meals and enjoying themselves.

Archie hollered out from the kitchen, as he went to Justine's side, "What happened? Justine, you all right? Give her some air!" Archie shooed the concerned kitchen staff away from his girlfriend.

"Just feeling faint that's all," Justine said , as Archie added whilst helping Justine to her feet and guiding her to the nearby steps that led to the loft where their desk was, "I told you getting all flustered about tonight and not eating wasn't a good idea. Water, Lenny, get Justine some water!"


	2. II

**II**

**The same night as Justine and Archie's restaurant opening: Jamie's Coronation and Celebration**

Far away, in the fog and pine tree Scottish Highlands, the stone castle was another 'hopping' place aside from Flying Fish in London. Cars driving down the dusty track to the house, coming to a halt outside the front step and as Duncan and Golly greeted guests for the beginning stage of Jamie's 'lairdship'. Most of the guests, the MacDonald men, sported Kilts and dress coats and emblem hats and the women had tartan dresses or fancy ball gowns with MacDonald striped sashes as the folk and finery poured into the 400 year old family dwelling.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Jamie's room, with the huge picture window that over looked a balcony and the loch, Jamie finished getting dressed up. He fiddled with his bow tie at his neck, his flipped down the collar of white crimped shirt and straightened black short coat with diamond buttons. He wore his black and red pin striped kilt and his three-tasseled sporran on his front side. Finally, he set on his head a Tam O' Shanter with the emblem of MacDonald pinned with grouse plumes on the front, a pom-pom off to the left and a bow on the back. Hector insisted he wear the hat over and over again and show his MacDonald pride. Jamie looked into the full length mirror and grinned at the housekeeper and his long time friend Lexie standing in the door, "Picture perfect yer lairdship."

Lexie giggled, as Jamie snagged up the traditional 'aristo' sword from the bed, "I look horrendous, Lex. All dolled up and no one special to share it with, but people I hardly know."

"No, you dun't. You look hunky, stylish and you'll knock them all dead. Just lemme thread and bow yer boots…" Lexie noted Jamie had his outfit almost complete except his boots were still untied. Jamie looked down at his feet and laughed nervously, "It's the new statement I'm trying to make, don't you know? Wear the sword and trip over my unlaced feet as I glide down the stairs. I'm train wreck just waiting to happen, Lex."

"Oh hush up-ya! Aye there…nice and neat, prim and proper…" Double pony-tailed Lexie in her hot pink shirt and long black-skirt with her floral apron tied around her hips, bent down and crossed over his boot laces before looping one side and pulling it through. Lexie then finished tying his other boot before Jamie set the sword to a side and bent down to look at her, "I wish you weren't doing kitchen duty."

"Eh, no biggie, Jam, I can handle it all while you have fun."

"No I mean it, you're important too, you should be enjoying yourself…you've been slaving all day even at the main event," Jamie tried to tell Lexie in a roundabout away that he needed her comfort, support and security.

"Jamie, yer sweet…" as Lexie was about to comment further about Jamie wanting her at the celebration, she heard Molly and Hector stomping down the hall.

"Where is that blasted girl? She should be serving the chilled wine! LEXIE! What on earth am I paying you for---girl? To chat about!" Hector hollered out as he poked his head into Jamie's chamber. Molly nipped closely at Hector's heels, "Hector, she deserves the night off…it's…"

"Nonsense, Lexie's job is to cater my needs and tonight the clan's too! I will not have her puttering about! She's holding up the event---LEXIE, you silly girl get a move on!"

"I love you too Hector," Lexie retorted with an eye roll and chimed, _like nothing was wrong to Jamie and Molly_, "Cinderella to the kitchen, and reporting for duty!"

"Cinderella should be at the ball, Mother…" Jamie whispered about Lexie to Molly when Hector was out of an ear shot, "I tried dear, knowing your father he doesn't listen."

Meanwhile, the guests were in the main hall, dancing to reel music, enjoying themselves and waiting for the laird to appear. Hector blazed down the stairs, and tipped his head to Golly as it was time for him to play the pipes. Lexie had traveled down the back way to the kitchen with a tray of chicken legs and more cut up vegetables, as she peered out to the main hall, and waited to see Jamie appear too. Lexie set her eyes on the last guest to arrive, the school teacher Katrina Finlay dressed in a periwinkle frock with a shawl and topping her outfit off, black and white saddle shoes. Lexie muttered something incoherently negative when she saw Jamie light up like a Christmas tree at the sight of Katrina on the main hall staircase.

Molly came down the stairs and nodded to Hector, who signaled Golly again to play his pipes. Jamie then began to march down the stairs and the family applauded and cheered him on. And when Golly's melody stopped, Jamie had officially made his stance as laird. To Jamie, his siblings were missing and he hated the fact that he couldn't be with Archie at his restaurant opening or with Lizzie and her boyfriend Gerald manning the bar. Jamie shoved the thought out of his mind when he saw the couples and the reel music on cue play up again. And Hector grinned as he snagged Molly for a dance. Jamie met Katrina and added, "You came?"

"Aye, wouldn't miss the big night, land dinosaur."

"Well, care to kick up your heels, Anne Shirley?"

"Of course, Gilbert," Katrina accepted and smiled as Lexie narrowed her eyes at Katrina and Jamie wondering what they were talking about. It was then the actions of the pair that made Lexie's emotions go out of whack unexpectedly…

Jamie handed his sword to Golly and then pulled the Tam O' Shanter off his head and sent it flying like a Frisbee to Duncan. Katrina and Jamie joined the family, twirling arm in arm, two-stepping footing and also waving rows of pointed toed and dancing people, one of women and one of men crossing in and out. Lexie stared at Jamie and Katrina becoming increasingly uncomfortable as Jamie's eyes met Lexie's during a mid arm twirl with Katrina. Lexie stormed off onto the dinning room and Duncan followed behind her, "I'll help you Lex!"

Lexie ignored Duncan's vows of help and continued to shuffle the food on the dinning room table. Lexie was still slightly miffed, with a scrunched up face and a pout as she set down a box of extra silverware and collected up a few dirty glasses.

Duncan stared at Lexie like a love sick puppy dog—waiting for her eye contact and her reply. Duncan still had a huge crush on her and loved it when she was in 'Lexie-woman' mode. Lexie could care less for the bumbling estate hand and she spent a great portion of her time making fun of him.

"Take off Jamie's hat too while you're at it---we're not playing dress up, you know ya numpty bam pot!" Lexie snapped at Duncan as she noticed him still wearing Jamie's Tam o' Shanter and trying to stand tall as if he were the laird of Glenbogle. And then Lexie responded, "Take this-aye!" Lexie shoved the empty wine glass tray at Duncan's chest, narrowly avoiding dropping the tray on the floor.

"What's gotten into you?" Duncan spat out upset while juggling the tray.

"Just get out of my sight, Duncan—Dun-can't!" Lexie ordered as her mood became more dismal and dim.

Lexie couldn't describe it until her mind registered the fact that she was a bit envious of not being dressed up in a ball gown with tiara on her head and sparkles on her cheeks and her arm entwined with Jamie. Lexie wanted to be the one kicking up her heels to the eight sum drum reel with him.

Lexie had put up a brave front all day for her dear mate—missing the important moment where the proctor presented the laird sword to Jamie because she had to set up a formal dinner. Missing the moment that Hector presented the quake to Jamie because she had be instructed by Molly to make sure the fatty calves weren't burnt to a crisp and the vegetables were steamed, and cut to garnish around the meat on the platters--presentation was everything or Hector would have Lexie's head on one of them. And most of all Lexie missed the moment when Jamie put the family stone together with Hector's brothers as he pledged becoming the head of the family because she was 'too busy' pressing and creasing kilts, tartan trousers and men's dress shirts, aside from last minute mending to Molly's tartan sash for the celebration.

Lexie sighed out again sadly before picking up a tray of dirty dishes and marching towards the kitchen. Just as Lexie wandered out of the room, Jamie wandered in, noting how miserable Lexie looked tending to the party's needs and not being apart of his special night.

Jamie whispered—disappointed too, "The truth comes out," after hearing Lexie's sighs and then Katrina bickered with Hector about laird duties that Jamie had to his people out in the hall as they called out, "Jamie will settle this! Where's that dear boy!" And then Jamie shouted out unenthusiastically while staring in the direction of the kitchen where Lexie went, "I'll be right there!"


	3. III

**III**

**Three weeks later…**

"Think fish are biting all the way to Devon? I can't imagine what a swanky seaside resort looks like or even going to one fer a weekend get a way, " Lexie piped as she held onto the fish net and finally decided to break the silence with Jamie. Lexie sat on a rock which was off to the shore of River Bogle. While Jamie sporting his fishing waders and wellies stood in the thick of rushing cool water that went up to his knees. Jamie had a sweater on and also a knitted hat on his head that Molly had made him Christmases ago as his hands swayed and swished his fishing rod in the air before casting his line.

"I s'pose, Arch and Justine will be back to London tomorrow---the hustle and bustle of their lives...I'm glad you joined me." _'And maybe one day I can take you there...if you'll have me,'_ Jamie's mind added too.

Lexie turned her head to look at Jamie as he smiled at her.

"Well, we haven't had much time together…" Lexie remarked agitated and then glanced away from him. As her daydream of being in Devon fizzled when she realized she'd probably never go there--or at least not alone.

"Since I became laird ya mean?"

Jamie realized Lexie wasn't too happy with him and could hear it in her tone. He recalled the look on her face the night of his coronation in the dinning room weeks ago. Jamie didn't ask her about it until now, "Are you upset with me or something?"

"No, I guess, I shouldn't be." Lexie shrugged lifelessly.

"But…"

"I was or am. I mean, you've been trapped in the office morning, noon and night an' I see Katrina floating in and out of there. You dun't know the half of it, Jam! I've gone as far to bring you dinner down at the office and she'd be there!"

"Katrina's just cooking the books Lex, nothing major, you know this. I asked her to lend a helping hand when I saw the finances and the state they were in. Lucky the bank hasn't tried to take over the place yet. I'm hoping to turn a few things around with the gaming parties and the house becoming, at Archie's suggestion, a B n' B. Anyway, let's get to the root of this shall we? I saw you the night of my coronation in the dinning room and you were down and out, why?"

"What you spying on me, Mr. MacDonald?"

"Answer the question, Lexie. You looked terrible, like I had shot your poodle."

"Gee thanks since when are my looks important? _Okay, maybe I wanted to be there for you_. Anyway, what does it matter?" Lexie tried to brush off the hurt.

"_It mattered to me._ Mother and I tried to talk Father into it and we would have tried harder if you had just come out and said something."

"I s'pose," Lexie mused, still harboring a small grudge, as she sighed and Jamie added, "No more chips on yer shoulders, Lex? Please tell me we're good now?"

Lexie sighed sensibly and let everything but what Jamie said about Katrina go into one ear and out the other. Lexie slowly felt like Katrina was infringing upon her territory and Jamie was it.

"Ah, Lex, come fish with me… and forget the rest, okay?" Jamie wadded over to her and stood in front of her at the big rock.

"No more Katrina talk?"

"No more. I wouldn't worry your self."

"Why shouldn't I?" Lexie pouted grumpily.

"Because I believe it would be worth while not too…"

"Worth while for whom?" Lexie eyed Jamie before he handed her the fish pole and then caught her completely off guard by carrying her from the rock to the shore and placing her onto her feet. Jamie reached in as Lexie dropped the rod and the net to the ground and then they both dipped their heads in to…kiss. Lexie immediately drew away stunned and Jamie stated right away, "I've known you for a long while, Lexie and it's worth every moment to me to make you happy, and to keep you content."

"What are ya askin' of me?"

"A question that's been mulling over and over in my mind…" Jamie spoke up without giving his thought away to Lexie.

"What is it then?"

Lexie and Jamie played the verbal game back and forth, until Lexie added abruptly, "Never mind better speak your heid later…or yer father will hear," after Lexie scanned the distance and saw Hector bounding towards them with his fishing gear on too. Jamie grumbled exasperatedly before his mouth went into another grin as Lexie finally beamed and waved to him.

Archie and Justine managed to get away from the restaurant for the long weekend by going to Torquay a seaside village in Devon---one of Justine's favorite places. Archie had everything ready for a quiet and quaint lunch on the beach which also set the mood for his very important question for Justine---would she consider marrying him? They had everything going for them in the right direction so the next proverbial step was to get married, or so Archie thought. Strawberries, champagne, and then a couple plates of Fish and Chips set beside a picnic basket on a checkered blanket and rocks sitting on the blanket corners so it wouldn't blow away in the wind. Archie and Justine sat there as he smiled at her, "Beats the city any day?"

"Yes, it does. I love coming here. Funny my parents always took my sister and I here as children and I always thought the ocean was big and bright blue and now that I'm older it's still blue---not as big," Justine commented with a chuckle which made Archie smile while looking out upon the open sea while they could hear the distant leaves of trees crinkling in the sea breeze. Archie watched Justine before peering out to the water too. Archie then said, "You're right, you know leaving the restaurant wasn't the best idea but we needed it I think, mentally. You know, Lenny can manage okay and Lizzie said she'd pop in and out."

"No, you were very right and I'm sorry for fighting with you about getting away—its nice being here and with you," Justine smiled again and Archie grinned back during a pregnant pause.

"Now what was so important that you had to tell me? No, you go first." Justine and Archie spoke at the same time as they held hands and leaning into each other.

"You go," Archie encouraged as they sat on the blanket and Justine let go of Archie's hand and began to nervously pick at her lunch with her fingers. Archie watched closely, "Something a matter?"

"Archie, I got the results of my blood work."

"From the hospital? Did they figure out why you fainted opening night?"

Justine nodded her head 'yes' as Archie asked, "Well?"

"How do you feel about fatherhood?"

Archie blew out a breath of relief and inquired anxiously, "Is that it?"

Justine nodded her head again and asked, "What was your question?"

"This," Archie added with a big flashy smile, and from behind his back he showed her a ring box "is for you…as long as you'll accept…"

Justine stared at the ring and then Archie, wondering if the moment was indeed real, "You-You bought me out here..."

Archie nodded his head proudly and smiled brightly as Justine's eyes became teary eyed and Archie plucked out the ring while placing it on her left ring finger.

Archie asked, "You're sure?"

Justine nodded her head, and dusted off a few fleeting tears on her cheeks just as she embraced and kissed Archie, "Yes, I'm truly sure."

Lexie stretched and yawned as she carried her shampoo in her hands and her hair was wrapped in a blue towel and her turquoise Chinese jim-jams on her body. Lexie stepped over each bucket as rain-droplets from the rickety high rise ceilings hit the bottoms…drip, drip, drip while roaming down the hall. Just as Lexie was about to make it for her room, a rain water bucket at her feet made an odd clink and when she adjusted her sight; she noticed something flashy on the hall carpet. Lexie then bent down to examine it, setting down her shampoo and hair brush and she picked up the diamond ring which was secured to fishing string. She then carefully latched her finger tips onto the fishing line and began to inch by inch follow it. Lexie realized where she was going and a brilliant smile formed on her face. As her cerulean eyes lit up when she met Jamie at the doorway of his room.

"This is what you meant by me fishing with you earlier? What am I some brook trout?" Lexie cooed as she held up the ring to Jamie's face and it glinted in the light.

"Decidedly so, you fell for it hook, line and sinker! You're a wonderful catch Alexandra MacTavish. And if you allow me to keep you, I promise won't toss you back. What do you think?"

"Wait, this is for me?" Lexie tipped her head as she felt a sudden rush of overwhelming emotions---denial, joy, and she was in genuine earth shattering shock! Jamie nodded and spoke, "Yes, now come in…so I can ask you that question."

"Jamie, hang on…I mean…" Jamie swooped in to kiss Lexie again before she could even consider an answer to a question that had been mulling over Jamie's mind for quite sometime.

"Lex, I've been miserable without you too and I hate seeing you unhappy because you're not with me. Be my wife…"

"This is kinda sudden don't you think? I mean, I'm the housekeeper, you're the laird, and your father will have me court marshaled and shot when he finds out!"

"This isn't about Father Lexie it's about you and me…"

"Oh Jamie…" Jamie then twirled Lexie into his bedroom and shut the door.


	4. Parts 1 and 2

**Chapter One**

**The Present Day**

Amongst the majestic cairngorms, babbling waters of River Bogle, and not far off from the rippling waves of Loch Bogle, the sun shone down upon the stone castle. A modern day Snow White or Lexie knelt with her knees to the front close floor, scrubbing away. She was dressed in flowered apron tied to her waist, her radical blue and purple top and a pair of jeans. And her brunette bangs lay short and horizontal across her forehead and her deep brown locks wrapped into two neat braids, each on the side of her head, falling just past her shoulders with violet flowers on the ends. Scrip, scrape, scrip, scrape went her floor brush washing away dirt and grime. She dip in her brush with white handle and brown bristles into the soap bucket before sloshing soap and water down to a part of the old tile that she hadn't cleaned yet. Eventually after hours of washing, Lexie beamed brightly at how the floor sparkled and shined finally. She dropped her brush in the bucket just as…the laird and then his father, both men dressed in head to toe fishing patrol waders and wellies, with hats with lures on them, tackle bags hanging off their sides with fly fishing rods in their hands wandered in…

"I do say dear boy, fishing is an art form and allowing strangers on the property just isn't a way out!"

"Father, I like fishing, I like stalking…I'm just saying, we should allow the public on the estate to do it once in a great while. And Archie was right about the B n' B, so far it's helped out tremendously and I like the idea of opening the estate to the public."

"Now look here! Don't speak of that boy's brain waves in my domain---I don't know where we went wrong with him! Lexie!" Hector voiced a few complaints on how Jamie newly ran the estate aside from grumbling about Archie and how he never came home because of his 'cafeteria'. He wasn't Hector Naismith MacDonald for nothing, if he didn't give his prized son a few pointers on how to continue feudal capitalism aside from caring about the two most important things---lineage—carrying on the MacDonald line, and spending time with his kin. Hector decided that Jamie always had his head screwed on straight and it was his other children who he had lost to 'Margaret Thatcher' thinking--Hector despised the woman and her ideas of economy. Hector was quite agitated at Lizzie and Archie for running away to London and pursuing their 'pipe' dreams—instead of making something of themselves in Glenbogle or at least Scottish territory.

"You heard the bank! We have to continue generating income into the house or we'll lose it! Besides, Archie's been slipping his profits on the side from his booming restaurant—nothing major but its helping us out—really he shouldn't be doing it because the estate should be able to stand on its own two feet! So you should show more sympathy with him since he's saving the homestead's grace---FATHER! Stop blaming Lizzie or Archie for everything that goes wrong here! Archie, especially, would come home more but he's busy—you know this, why do you act like you've disowned him every time---? " Jamie snapped as Hector stated back, "Nonsense, Jamie, I will not allow anyone to seize my castle, you understand? Archie and that sister of yours---you'd think they'd want to visit us here! You know that Justine girl and her wide hips! I always knew she'd bring home the bacon by giving me a grandchild---grandson I hope! However---why she met up with Archie and not you? I'll never know—you're the one who should be carrying on the MacDonald line!"

Jamie rolled his eyes, as his temper got the better of him and he watched Hector make way for the stairs, "Father, father…FATHER! Come back! Maybe they don't all come home because you always like this when they do! You're being a back end of a horse! Reactionary and pigheaded! I happen to like seeing Archie happy with Justine! They're made for each other!" Jamie's mind tuned in, _'I'm already going to carry on the MacDonald gene pool when you find out I'm betrothing myself to Lexie!'_

Hector glared at Jamie appalled at his description of himself and avoiding Jamie's reasons for supporting Archie with Justine, "I always knew having a redhead for a son was a bad idea! After all I have done for you? And that's what you say to me? I did not make my bairns abandon barracks! They simply went AWOL!"

"Father…sorry…hang on, please don't walk away from me! I'm trying to make a point…FATHER!"

Hector tramped over the newly washed floor, slipping just a bit, grumbling about Lexie and her 'cleaning' aside from Jamie not listening to him before bumbling up the main stairs to the second floor, "I'm going where I am wanted! Lexie I demand my dinner promptly in my chamber! And while you're at it tell the blubbering fool over there that I might be an old age cantankerous git, but I am not---DEAF so stop shouting!"

Lexie sighed as she noticed the mud that Hector added to her clean floor and gave Jamie a prompt pout and picked up her bucket and brush again. Lexie began to scrub again until Hector was out of mind and sight. She then stopped with her hands on her thighs before looking up at Jamie.

"I'm sorry, Lex. I'm surprised I didn't go _running off_ like the rest of my siblings years ago! I could have been that doctor I always wanted to be! Used my degree from Oxford than stay here listening to him rag on and on about Lizzie and Archie and what they have done so terrible---living their lives is wrong? Lex, really is it!" Jamie spouted out the last few sentences or so hoping Hector heard it all and added in a quieter tone, "Father's just being a wee bit…"

"Difficult? Dun't worry pet, he'll be over it by sun down." Lexie completed Jamie's sentence perfectly and tried to assure him. Jamie glanced at her as his smile faded when he stared at her left hand, "You're not wearing it?"

"What do you expect me to do? We agreed we're keeping it all hush-hush," Lexie laughed as her voice rose and fell with the words, 'hush-hush'. "Dun't you want to kiss me?"

Lexie noticed Jamie's harried looks towards the up stairs before carefully walking up to him. Jamie's hand reached out to one of Lexie's braids as he toyed with the ends of her hair carefully and then rested on her cheek as her hand set onto his. He then relaxed into her--letting his temper be put out by her touch, he joked, "Lexie Long-stockings…of course I do…"

Lexie gave a giggle at Jamie's new nickname for her, as he latched another hand onto her other braid and reeled her in like a trout that he had caught moments before, "You have…"

"I know…the odor, but I need motivation…" Jamie skimmed Lexie's face as she scanned his with her pearly blue eyes and their lips met sweetly. Jamie's hands cupped Lexie's face. Lexie could feel the warmth from his breath and they were enjoying their 'togetherness' up until…Molly dithered in with her art easel, paint supplies and the dogs at her feet. Molly didn't even notice Jamie or Lexie standing still and loving each other. In fact Molly wasn't even looking where she was going as she stared at her new work of art. And then instantly Molly tripped over Lexie's cleaning bucket and paint flew out of her hands onto her new artwork and Lexie's newly scrubbed floor.

"Oh DRAT!" Molly yelped out as she studied her ruined painting after picking herself up and off the floor with Lexie's keen help.

"Mother!"

"Molly! You all right?"

Jamie and Lexie scrambled towards Molly, who cast her eyes down at her painting of the garden and muttered, "My painting it's washed out…it's…"

"Its okay Molly, the floor needed a new look anyway to go with Hector's mud," Lexie punned as Jamie caddied the paint supplies back into Molly's satchel and then proceeded to help pick up the soapy bucket and brush.

"I wasn't watching where I was going…it's all right, Lexie, I can clean this up, give me a mop and ol' bucket."

"An' hav' Hector ruffle his feathers about it, no such thing…"

"You're to be family dear. I've always thought family should be helping each other out," Molly winked and Lexie glanced at Jamie, surprised and quite taken back by Molly's gesture…

"What?" Jamie peered back over to Lexie as he wanted to tug at her braids again and get her to tell him what was wrong at that exact moment.

"I thought we were keeping it under raps?" Lexie zeroed her eyes in on Jamie and briefly noted the engagement.

Molly then looked at Lexie and Jamie gravely, "You mean I wasn't supposed to know? I see you two and how you are day in and day out, I assumed Jamie would tell me and he did…so that ring…"

"Not a problem, Molly." Lexie put two and two together that her engagement ring which mysteriously popped up one night at her feet in the hall must have come from Molly.

"Ah about that ring, Lex---?"

"That was your ring, Molly? I can't keep it...I'll go get it then..." Lexie asked quickly and decided to immediately search out the ring.

Molly nodded with a huge smile, and replied, "No, it's meant for you, Lexie and I won't take it back. Besides I like the idea of you as kin." Molly reeled in her soon daughter in law with her arms and embraced Lexie quite motherly, "I always thought you'd make a lovely wife for my son. Don't worry you two, the secret's safe with me and Hector won't be that heartbroken you know…there is a romantic bone in his body---?"

"Somewhere," Jamie laughed again.

"I better finish up here and get cracking on dinner," Lexie added when she noted the time chiming off from Hector's beloved Grandfather clock across from the phone table.

"I'll worry about this floor…" Jamie suggested and Molly smiled at Lexie and Jamie's fondness for each other. Molly sighed again and when Lexie was off and about, "Your father would be very proud of you if you told him…"

"Mother, we're waiting. Lexie's not big on surprises and I'm still trying to run this place," Jamie trumpeted and concluded, "Look, as soon as I hear from Archie and when he'll finally come up, we'll decide on how to approach Father, Lexie and I."

"I know, but Archie's always busy running that restaurant…and with the…you know we could always have a fancy family dinner without him or Lizzie and then you could spread the word?"

"Right, Lexie does burn a mean fatty calf," Jamie laughed and then whispered to his mother realizing how crass it came out and how it would crush Lexie's feelings, "Don't tell her I said that."

Molly chuckled, "Safe secret, darling Jamie, safe secret."

In the amidst of the busy hustle and bustle of London, in a tiny restaurant, Flying Fish, Archie walked into the kitchen to check on his special anniversary dinner. The 'cooking brigade', well, tonight Archie's one man cooking show, since his other chefs had it off, continued to motor along. Archie's head chef Lenny arranged two plates and served portions of delish, dazzling and hearty salmon in a seasoned sauce, steamed vegetable, and some kind of wild rice portion to each one. Archie marveled at the kitchen. It had been months upon months since Flying Fish had opened and he wouldn't have done it without his beloved fiancée…

Archie nodded at Lenny, "How's it going?"

"It's going, boss, its going! You will have a very quiet and lovely meal."

"Good, good…as it better be or my grouse is cooked!" Archie added antsy, as Lenny just nodded and went along with it. Archie wandered over to the large, oversized metal refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of his finest sparkling cider and snagged a couple glasses to go with it. Lenny remarked, "No need to fret about the small stuff, Arch, I can handle it."

"It's just that…"

"I know…"

"We're a couple months away Lenny…"

"I know, I know," Lenny beamed and then shooed his boss from the kitchen. Archie sailed out with his tray of bottled cider, goblets, and an appetizer of Archie's homemade bread sticks and hand-whipped butter. Everything was perfect and the only person missing was Justine as Archie lit up a couple candles on the small table before dimming the lights once again.

The door to the restaurant opened and Justine stepped in from the rain as she closed up her umbrella and waddled her way to Archie. "You're wet! Come in, Sweetheart." Archie took Justine's umbrella and set it down at the door stoop and then took her coat and hung it off the rack at the side of the bar.

"That's what rain does to you," Justine and Archie kissed each other again and exchanged caring glances as Archie gave Justine's well-rounded tummy a quick rub, "I'll get you both dried off."

Justine laughed, as she broke free from another kiss and peered around her partner's shoulder, "What's that?"

"Happy Soon Mummy dome!" Archie then helped sit Justine down by gentlemanly pulling out the chair for her at the table. In the background the only noise was the humming of Archie's beloved aquarium and a very jazzy tune coming from a radio that Archie had placed on the bar.

"Ah, well, happy day, daddy Archie and this looks lovely!" Justine smiled as she rubbed her well-rounded front side with the hand that showed her engagement ring. Archie then presented to her a cider-up wine glass.

"Just as lovely as you do…" Archie smiled and then Justine added, "Some business meeting…"

"I had to surprise you somehow."

"It's worth every bit of the surprise…" Justine remarked as her earthy-toned eyes twinkled and the couple began to 'dig' into dinner together as Lenny peeked in from the kitchen and then shut the door.

**Chapter Two**

Jamie had a lot going on in his mind as he lay in bed that night with his fiancée Lexie curled to his side. He dreamed about their wedding and having all of the family there. Even his brother although Archie refused to set foot on the estate, and Jamie blamed Hector for most of it. Jamie's mind ran over the disagreement he had with his father that afternoon. Jamie then thought about the reasons of why Archie stayed away…and then there was Lizzie, his dear sister whom he hardly saw because she lived in London, aside from his best friend David who lived there too. Jamie wondered about them being in the wedding too.

"James?" Lexie whispered softly into his ear which made him tuck his chin just above her head. As they lie on the double brass four poster bed in the center of the room, with bedside tables revealing photographs of Jamie with Archie at age 18 and 14 with their arms wrapped around each other at after local football match. That was an important day for Jamie since he had assisted Archie to score the winning goal against Glencampbell and won back the prize for Hector, a pair of weld antlers on a plaque, all under Hector's discreet coaching for the Glenbogle team. There was also a photo of Jamie with his mother taken when he was 18 and black and white photograph of Lexie sitting down by the loch. Jamie had taken it without her knowledge as he loved to take pictures.

"Yes, Alexandra?"

"You sleeping?"

"Um, lemme check, no," Jamie tried to close his eyes and then opened them again.

"Ya realize I've to escape before…"

"I know, hard waking up without you near me."

"Maybe we can break it to Hector sooner than later."

"You think?"

"Jam, I worry about what your father's going to say for the most part, I mean, I'm the house keeper and you're the laird."

"If I wasn't the laird would you still be marrying me?"

"Of course, I'd still be marrying you-hey?"

"That's good to know, so when do we tell my father, Lex, since he'd be delighted?"

"I don't know. However Jam, marryin' the housekeeper would be considered as out of bounds—wouldn't it? I doubt Hector would be delighted…because he'd come up with some excuse of why it's a sin!"

"You're not the housekeeper for long."

"Oh is that so?" Lexie teased as Jamie cradled her face with his hand again and replied, "Aye that's so!"

Jamie leaned in to kiss her as Lexie darted her face away and then giggled as the covers went up over their heads. Jamie and Lexie twisted their bodies together under the sheets, rolling on top of each other as their eyes danced and their hearts fluttered. Lexie began tickling Jamie with her lavishing finger tips and Jamie's roughened earthy hands tickled her right back as they rolled again and again until---thump! They then landed on the floor in a heap after falling off the bed…

"And things go bump in the night," Lexie joked as Jamie laughed before sweeping his lips to hers.

Lexie couldn't stop tee-heeing and Jamie chuckled too, until they heard foot steps coming and Jamie tried to silence Lexie. The door opened and Molly knocked, before saying, "Jamie, telephone, it's urgent—it's Archie, come quickly, please. Lexie come too…"

Molly's mouth moved slowly, forming the words 'telephone', 'urgent' and 'Archie' again, as she knew what her son and his secret fiancée were up to at this hour. Molly and her detective instincts always knew Lexie would sneak from her purple-idolized bedroom down the corridor and into Jamie's new room with a picture window that surveyed the loch and basically his land.

Jamie and Lexie popped their heads over the bed and Jamie whispered to Lexie, "Mother's gone." Jamie dressed quickly as Lexie did the same before hand in hand running out of the room. They stopped their hand-holding when they heard Hector snipping at his wife, "What on earth stirs a man from his bed at this hour? It's 3am in the morning!"

"Hector, it's important," Molly said unusually distressed which made Hector then despair.

"Molly it's early and what are you doing out of bed anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep and now I know why---I had this gut-wrenching feeling something's dreadfully wrong and my thoughts have been confirmed. Come now, Hector at once."

"Who's that!" Hector shouted out in the dark as he tried to make out Jamie's and Lexie's faces as they came zipping out from Jamie's room and stood in the hallway. Lexie and Jamie took on cue to act 'natural' as if they hadn't been 'together' just moments before in his room.

"Just Lexie and I, Father…" Jamie's voice added a nervous tone.

"I see, well, your mother says to come at once, you too Lexie—with the morning tea and toast! I want my eggs cooked this time and don't forget my marmite soldiers!" Hector spouted off an order to Lexie and Jamie urged her kindly to go. Lexie nodded her head to Hector, "Aye, yer majesty, I'll put the kettle on."

Hector, Molly and Jamie made way down the steps, as Molly made sure to hand Jamie the phone receiver.

"Hello?" Jamie answered, "What's wrong? What is it? Slow down Lizzie…"

"Lizzie?" Molly questioned while exchanging a tizzied glance with Hector, "I thought it was Archie."

"Molly, please…what's wrong with Archie?" Hector challenged while shooting Jamie an unruly look and suddenly showing he cared for his youngest son.

Jamie placed his hand over the receiver's voice piece and added, "Archie's too distraught to chat, Father, Mother, please just be quiet—I can just barely hear Lizzie since she's on her mobile." Jamie then continued to calm down his frazzled sister, "Is Arch all right?"

Lexie stood in the kitchen as her mind fretted more and more about Jamie and their engagement: '_Hector should know this soon. It can't be that difficult to just announce to him that we're to be wed…' _Lexie's eyes peeled over her diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger that was once Molly's.

Jamie stood at the phone, taking in the shock and the fear from Lizzie at the other end. While Molly with more distress listened intently to Jamie's reply. "Justine? The baby—are you sure? Yes, be there in a flash...just tell Archie we're here for him, all right Liz." Jamie then hung up the phone with a stunned look on his face and turned to Molly and Hector.

"What is it? Spit it out!" Hector became nervous and worried about Archie too---even though roughly 24 hours ago he had complained to Jamie about horrible it was that Archie never came home to see them. Hector wouldn't admit to anyone, except maybe Molly that he did truly miss Lizzie and Archie.

"There's been some kind of an accident, Father. We must leave for London," Jamie stated firmly as Molly nodded her head and agreed.

"Of course, Jamie, of course."

"Lexie's coming with Mother and me," Jamie announced straightforwardly as Hector raised a brow.

"What in heavens?" Hector asked boisterously, "Why?"

"Oh Hector, there's no time for this."

"Meaning smooth running of the household has been disrupted---who will cook my meals while---?" Hector sputtered about as Jamie added, "Duncan can help you or even Golly."

"The last time Golly cooked when Lexie went AWOL…"

"I know, I know, made an omelet that tasted like a polystyrene tile!" Jamie rolled his eyes becoming flustered with Hector's whining.

"I'll have you know…"

"I'll ring Katrina to help if worse comes to worse!" Molly hinted as she headed up the stairs as Jamie shook his head and laughed at the thought of Katrina trying to cook his father something edible in Lexie's flowered apron---school teacher turned fill-in chef, "Aye she'll do."

"No need, this calls for desperate measures! I'll simply request to bunk in with Kilwillie! However, why on earth do you plan on taking---?"

"Father, Lexie and I---"

"Are to be married, Hector," Lexie answered as she then backed up Jamie and Hector's head began to spin and then steam blew out of his ears.

"WHAT! Have you lost your mind?"

"Father, we'll discuss this when we return. I care about Lexie and she will be my wife," Jamie stated again, while holding out his hand for Lexie to accept it. Lexie tailed behind Jamie up the stairs leaving Hector standing in the middle of the silent close---completely utterly speechless and thinking his beloved eldest son had lost his dear marbles. Hector then slowly rebutted, "Oh dear god, not the housekeeper!"

Twelve hours later…

Lexie and Jamie had switched drivers half way as Molly viewed the passing scenery---Big Ben, Tower Bridge, busy intersections and red double decked buses driving around the city before the land rover pulled into the hospital car park. Molly had a lot weighting heavy on her mind since she heard the terrible news that Lizzie's phone call had brought to the house. Jamie replied, "OK, we're here."

Jamie looked to his left and Lexie snoozed sweetly with her head tilted to the window and her body slouched down in the seat. Jamie tweaked Lexie's nose with his fingers, as she stirred by trying to swipe his fingers away with her hands and her eyes slowly cracked open, "Here already?"

"Yes." Jamie smiled as Lexie added with a chuckle, "One wink and I missed it all?"

"No, you'll see more of it, I'm sure."

"I've never been here before, Jam, why didn't ya wake me sooner? There's so much to see…" Lexie said slightly disappointed while facing Jamie, looking for an explanation.

"No worries, Lex but we better hurry so we can see Archie."

"I've never met---?"

"Archie knows about you—he just doesn't know about us. Dun't worry, he'll love you!" Jamie reassured Lexie as Molly returned to reality when Jamie asked, "Right Mother?"

"What did you say dear?" Molly's face relaxed, and then the woe returned.

"Nothing Molly," Lexie replied evenly as she climbed out of the front seat after opening the door.

There were nurses at the desk on the intensive unit floor however before Jamie, Lexie and Molly could ask questions, Lizzie emerged from a waiting room.

"Jam!" Lizzie said as she wrapped her arms around him. Lizzie then cooed lovingly, "Mummy," as she kissed Molly and then said surprised while smiling," Lexie?"

"Lizzie…" Molly replied relieved to see her and kept showing concern about Archie, Justine and the unborn MacDonald.

"Where—how—are they?" Molly begged and began to break down as she spotted Archie coming out of the men's room. Archie's tie was loose, his top button undone, his hair all in different directions and he had bags under his chocolate eyes. Archie hadn't slept at as he fussed more and more about Justine and her health.

"Archie, you're all right?"

"I am. Justine isn't. She went into an emergency surgery hours after the accident and hasn't woken up, Mother. I-I don't know quite what to do. Her family's been in and out," Archie latched his arms around his mother with tears stinging his eyes.

Molly simply soothed, "There, there, my good boy," Archie and Molly wandered away as Lexie, Jamie and Lizzie approached Justine's room. No one went in right away, until Jamie made the first steps. A machine pumping in and out air into Justine's lungs, the heart monitor giving off sounds to a 'sleeping', but alive Justine as she lie on the bed. To all of them, she looked peaceful and angelic—_like nothing was wrong_ but everything was.

Lexie stood by Lizzie's side as they viewed Jamie standing before Justine and taking her hand to show her that he was there. Meanwhile Archie sat down beside Molly in the waiting room.

"I walked her out of the restaurant after our anniversary meal. I led her to a taxi. She wanted to stay and stroll home with me, but I wouldn't have it—I mean she's 32 weeks along, Mother. I could close up on my own, be home in twenty minutes and be by her side---I…" Archie's voice faltered in deep frustration, "I blame myself for this, if anything happens to her and the baby…the…"

"Archie, oh Archie," Molly and Archie went into another embrace, "It's not your fault."

"Mother, I mean…I can't believe any of this…it'll all a huge blur—one minute, I've got the world in my hands, good home, successful business, getting married and baby on the way and then..." as Archie felt the dread of losing everything he held so dear to him, "In a flash it's gone…poof."

"It's not your fault. Things happen, keep positive, darling, keep positive---all isn't lost Archie, and Justine's a tough biscuit, she'll pull on through."

"Mother, Justine's a vegetable! What if she doesn't? I'm left alone to raise a child? Mother, I can't fathom doing it without her." Archie then cuddled and buried him self into Molly. All for her comfort and security, and her motherly way of trying to set his world straight when it seemed like everything was turned upside down.


	5. Parts 3 and 4

**Chapter Three**

Lexie and Lizzie appeared in the waiting room doorway, "Need anything Archie?" Lizzie spoke up as she knelt down to look at him. Archie had broken from Molly's hug and sat cradling his head in his hands, "How about you go home? Sleep in your bed?"

Archie didn't want to go home, and not without Justine, until Lexie began, "You know, it might do ya some good to get a couple winks an' let someone else take over watch."

Archie glanced up at the strange braided girl—wearing a navy top that revealed her mid drift and a pair of jeans—she looked like a teenager and it upset Archie even more---_the first sight of her_. Then Archie's thoughts jumbled and tumbled out, _this is the image of the Highlands? This is why Father and Mother keep her around because she looks and seems like a kid?_ Archie then responded unfriendly, snobbish, and far from upbeat, "Come again? How old are you---sixteen? Who's taking care of Father while she's here? Or are you finally making him fend for him self, Mother?"

Lexie gave Archie a displeased look, before Molly bravely explained, "Archie, this is Lexie…" as she started to add that Lexie was part of the family and to be Jamie's wife. Archie interrupted Molly with…

"She's a girl, Mother, _nothing special_," Archie then shrugged unimpressed which was the opposite of Molly's enthusiastic introduction of Lexie.

"The last time I checked I was—_far more special_, than you'd ever be! Who are you, Butcher Cumberland? All's supposed to bow down to you and kiss yer feet?" And then Lexie's mind added as well with thoughts of wishing a fry pan was nearby so she could thump Archie. Unfortunately she was in a hospital and nowhere near a kitchen---as her mind crooned, _maybe a bed pan would do---a full one at that! And fer yer information I'm twenty-two, and I'm not some tot born yesterday!_ Lexie's eyes then did a roll as she glared at Archie. Archie's eyes lit up when Jamie entered the room as he ignored Lexie and her remark.

"Archie, Lizzie and Lex are right. I can give you a lift home," Jamie added brotherly, as Archie then gave in, "Fine. Any changes, I need you mother to ring me."

Archie trailed behind Jamie down the hall as he stopped and glanced into Justine's room again. He stepped inside, hoping, praying and assuming she'd pop her eyes open---tell him hello, give him a sign she was still there with him and nothing happened. Archie grew more concerned about the little life inside her tummy and how it would survive. His eyes went to the baby's heart monitor strapped to Justine's belly. Archie saw the little heart that flashed on the monitor for every beat that the baby's heart sounded out---letting him know it was still there. Would the baby be able to carry on without her? Would Archie be able to carry on without her? Archie latched his hand to Justine's left hand and setting his eyes to her ring finger. He stared at the diamond ring and remembering the day at the beach in Torquay and how happy they were or so he thought. Archie stroked her hair, kissed her forehead and sniffled, while trying to hold in his tears. Archie let go of Justine's hand and then turned his attention to Jamie. Jamie motioned him out into the hall as they walked side by side.

_"I can stay, Arch, examine the figures…"_

_"No you can go home, Justine, and I'll be there before you can say the word, 'baby',"_

_"Baby," Justine spoke up as the baby kicked while Justine was mid-walk towards the restaurant door. Archie smiled, "No, it doesn't work that way, little one, Daddy's gotta close up here and then once you arrive home safely---then Mummy says 'baby'," Archie and Justine laughed together as he snagged her long suit coat and the umbrella. They met the cab which waited patiently at the curb outside the restaurant. _

_"You I will see later on and I love you."_

_"I love you too, Archie." _

_Archie kissed Justine, opened the taxi door and helped her sit down inside. Archie then shut the swinging in door as he watched the taxi pull away and turned towards the restaurant. Archie took in a breath of nightly fresh air and about to step back inside when he heard screeching of brakes and a massive 'ka-boom!' while turning around to check it out..._

Archie bolted up right as he reached out into the darkness, feeling Justine's pillow, hoping it was a terrible nightmare and she wasn't there. Archie rubbed his face, wiped the sweat from his brow, and turned to the clock which blared and blinked ten. Archie moaned out, assuming someone, notably Jamie, unplugged the clock on him so he'd sleep and not worry about the time. Archie then untangled himself from the bed sheets and noted that he was still wearing his dress shirt and trousers. Archie then decided to change his clothes quickly. As Archie was about to switch off the bedside light and leave the room, his eyes fell onto a photo of him with Justine and the phone rang…

Archie picked up the receiver, about to answer, "Hello?"

However, Jamie had beat Archie to the phone and Lizzie frantically replied, "Get Arch, you need to come back to the hospital and stat! It's not good! Come back now!"

Archie set the receiver down on the cradle and a wave of uncontrollable fear struck him, as Jamie moments later arrived at his bedroom door.

"We gotta…"

"I know I heard you both. I'm ready now…" Archie and Jamie jolted from his room ran down the steps, to Archie's front door and out into the night they went.

Archie was on pins and needles as he sat in the front passenger seat of the land rover and Jamie could tell, "You know I'm glad you met Lex--what do you think of her?."

Jamie tried to bring up Lexie and get Archie to think about something other than Justine.

"I met her all right. I surprised Father hired her and the nerve of her speaking to me that way at the hospital—before you came into the waiting room she told me where to go. It was actually appalling to say the least."

"What do you mean?" Jamie sent a look in Archie's direction. Archie looked back while nodding his head 'No not me, I didn't do anything'.

"Nothing, really, I didn't say anything bad to her---if that's what you're thinking. Honest Jam, I said nothing, nothing intentionally to fluster her," Archie fibbed to Jamie, realizing he did say something to Lexie to offend her but he wasn't any mood to live up to it. Archie still couldn't understand why Jamie stood up for the housekeeper and still why she was there.

"Ah, well, Archie, Lexie is a fiery lass and I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. She can be a bit of a grouch when she doesn't get much sleep—I'll have a word with her, okay? Mother had more to do with it Archie—taking Lexie in years upon years ago. Lexie is also a very kindred spirit, you'll grow to like her and she'll grow on you."

"Like a weed which chokes a flower? Anyway, I gathered that much that Mother hired her when she tried to pawn her off...why is the hired help here anyway?" Archie started to speak his mind about Lexie and his true colors began to show about how unimpressed he was by her and her choice in clothing.

"Arch, I'm marrying her," Jamie said flatly as Archie took his eyes off the road, cocked his head to the side and studied Jamie.

"You're kidding, aren't you? This is a big laugh?"

"No."

"I can see Father now…"

"Father knows."

"And he accepted it?"

"Not in so many words…"

"I see, so you brought her down here because she's to be family?"

Jamie nodded his head, continued to drive the land rover towards the hospital and watched the traffic up ahead and passerby. Archie muttered under his breath, "What's the world coming too? She's just a bairn…"

"What?" Jamie asked as he glanced in Archie's direction—quite paralyzed.

"She's a wee bit young for you? You know fresh out of nappies?"

"Archie, not everyone has the set up like you do…Lexie's just a tad bit younger yes, but age doesn't matter," Jamie then realized he wasn't going to just defend his relationship with Lexie to Hector but to his little brother too. "I wasn't expecting this from you, your judgments. I don't get you why are you being so down on me marrying Lexie? I thought you'd like her and---?"

"How do you mean? My set up---I slaved so hard for my 'set' up and it wasn't handed down to me on a silver platter---like your---! Sorry, we won't go there but Jam, my world is in pieces and you're telling me you're marrying some school girl who---?"

"Enough Archie, I won't have you belittle Lexie that way! So drop the blithering bitter 'poor me' 'tude! Your behavior is worse than---_a school girl!"_

Jamie immediately tried to calm himself down by thinking about Archie and his current situation with Justine. Jamie then cut Archie some slack, and didn't argue with him about who got what when they were growing up, or who he was marrying himself too. Jamie instead added justifiably and more serenely, "I'm sorry Justine's in the hospital and her health is dangling by a thread, but there's no need to be this way about my fiancée. Sorry I brought it all up now, Archie, I am—I hoped to give us something else to discuss than Justine. I'm guessing when the time comes an' you being the best man in the wedding will be off then? It's okay you know, I can ask David, not a big deal."

"I'm not being any way, Jam. I'm looking out for you! No, don't be daft, I'd be the best man in your wedding before David, you can count on that!" Archie somewhat apologized and then thought about his own wedding when Jamie mentioned being the best man in his. Archie spaced out more as he thought about not being able to marry Justine if she didn't survive. Jamie then lectured Archie about him not coming home often enough…

"Looking out for me, millions of miles away? The reason I even brought up my wedding right now is because you're never around. I'll have you know I defended your existence in front of Father yesterday, yours and Lizzie's. That's the fourth time this week and probably the twentieth time since I became laird.

"Father wants to see you both at home more often and so do I actually, so do I. Mother was worried sick about you when Lizzie called about the accident. Mother even went on and on about what she would do if she lost any of her children. I heard that 'voicing' the whole way down here—she even talked about the accident that happened to us years ago, Arch.

"Mother hoped you'd understand more about avoiding Father and just coming around to see her at least," Jamie rested his case and Archie became agitated at the conversation as it took a turn for the worse when Archie talked about...Hector.

"Father's up to his old tricks, blaming me for everything again? The reason I don't come home is because of him, is it? He's barbarically twisted it this way and made Mother think like this? I don't come home Jamie because there's nothing worth while there! I'd get there and I'd only hope to leave again!" Archie judged defiant, as Jamie shook his head at Archie exasperatedly.

"Archie, Father's not like that and he liked your idea about turning the castle into a B n' B…" Jamie lied while trying to convince Archie that Hector didn't think he was all that bad. Archie grew silent and now restless...he just wanted this car ride over and soon. In fact Archie wanted this night over too...he just wanted everything back to normal---Justine home with him, the baby safe inside of her and their life together the way it always is---calm, except now it's far from it as chaos continued to loom over head.

"Archie," Jamie said sadly because he wished his family wasn't so dysfunctional. And then Archie's mobile went off playing a 'dance' tune in his jacket pocket. Archie promptly answered it.

"Lizzie? What? Yes, just tell them we're there shortly? Justine, how is she?"

Lizzie's words buzzed into Archie's ear: "Not good, Arch, still doing poorly---they're trying to save her…hurry quickly!"

"Archie…" Jamie said, as Archie froze, knowing what Lizzie meant by 'saving' Justine and replied on edge…

"Yeah, I'm—we're--hurrying now."

Archie closed up his mobile phone as Jamie switched on the turned signal, downshifted and the land rover coasted into the car park of the hospital.

Archie sat quietly still when Jamie set his foot on the brake and slowed the land rover to a halt and cut the engine off in a parking spot, "You okay?"

"We need to get going…" Archie hurried out of the land rover and didn't say another word.

By the time Archie reached the intensive care unit floor, he went straight away to Justine's room, which was empty. Molly and Lizzie met him in the hall to help cushion the blow as Lexie hung back from the family—mostly because of Archie and his earlier manner towards her.

"Where—is she at?"

"They took her. I was sitting by her side, Archie and her heart stopped. They tried their best to revive her but it didn't take—they couldn't really do much anyway with the---" Molly replied and Archie asked, "Baby?"

"Baby must be alive, Archie—reckon they did a c-section, you should go find out..." Lizzie soothed and hugged Archie except he didn't wrap his arms around his sister because the chaotic shock set in with the oppressive denial…and then the anger of losing Justine came crashing down upon Archie like a huge soppy tidal wave.

Archie backed away from Lizzie, and didn't even look at Molly. Or take a gander at Jamie, or Lexie. And instead, Archie stormed down the hall, kicked open the stairway exit as it slammed closed behind him.

**Chapter Four**

Hours later

In the special care neonatal unit, the nurse only allowed two visitors to the baby at a time. And they had to be scrubbed down before hand and wearing sterile clothing—mostly because any disease brought in by visiting family could affect the baby. Archie, wearing a gurney of pink over his clothes, had calmed down considerably after taking in the alarming news that Justine had passed on in her sleep. He then studied the tiny infant in its hi-tech warming cot. He hadn't placed his hands yet in the 'bubble' that was home to his preemie son and he wasn't sure he could. However, the nurse at his left encouraged him to give it a try, "Go on, he needs you."

"Good, right, I hope you can hear me...this is Daddy...wait, I can't do this without my mother. Where is she?"

"I'm here, Archie," as Molly wandered up behind Archie as she wore a blue gurney over her clothing too and smiled, "I remember you being small and a lot like this wee young one."

"Well, Mother, I don't remember being this tiny. These tubes, these wires, everything just makes this experience so unreal. I know the nurse suspects he can breathe on his own and all, but the ventilator's just a precaution until they know for sure his lungs are okay."

"I know and I'm sure he can breathe in there properly. Why don't you reach in there and show him, you love him?"

"Him, oh dear, I need a name for him. What do I call him?" Archie worried about the fact that he and Justine hadn't agreed on a baby name boy or girl when she was alive.

"Don't worry about it, Archie we'll work on one..." Molly winked as the nurse nodded her towards the other side of the incubating cot. Archie reached into the netted hole on one side and carefully and slowly grazed the delicate and simple fingers of the baby with his hand. The heart monitor that kept the preemie's heart in check picked up quickly at the gentile touch.

"He knows you're there," Molly grinned at Archie.

Archie blew out a breath of relief as Molly from the other side placed her hand into another netted hole and touched the wee one's feet and she beamed proudly at the reflex that the baby gave from her touch.

Lexie and Jamie stood at the nursery window watching all of babies. There were girls swaddled in pink blankets with hats on their heads. Blue blankets curled tightly around boys sporting blue caps. And each baby slept or cried or kept alert while lying in the middle of hospital bassinets. Each bassinet went boy, girl, boy, girl in a row as there must have been about ten babies in the entire nursery.

Jamie smiled at Lexie as she stood staring in awe at the infants before asking her, "So you met Archie, what do you think?"

Lexie paused, before smiling again at a set of parents who were pointing out which baby was theirs to each other. Lexie then replied, "Crankier then this lot and they aren't that cranky are they? They're so cute, Jam---look at the yawn on that one." Lexie pointed out the wee boy yawning with his eyes closed and she beamed again, "I'd like to wait awhile, but one day I'd like to be a mum, what do ya think? I mean not right away when we're married. I have to think more on it, but...?"

"Mind me asking what you said to Archie in the waiting room that put him on guard earlier tonight?" Jamie investigated as Lexie tipped her head towards him and wondered why she got the sudden third degree.

"Your brother informed me that I'm sixteen, scoffed at how I'm dressed—he didn't say the words but I could tell. And he said I shouldn't be here since I'm hired help. How else was I supposed to react? Let him walk all over me?"

"Lexie, Archie's just lost the love of his life and he's got all sorts of obstacles to deal with since it's going to be just him and the baby---?"

"You're defending him, why? If you heard what he said to me, you'd understand---?"

"Not the point, I'm just saying, Archie's dealing with a lot of stress and some tough weeks ahead if the baby pulls through. He's got to arrange a funeral for Justine---there's a lot going on and..."

"Stress? You just told me that Archie's _'stress'_ is more important than standing up fer me?" Lexie twisted the words all around and Jamie tried to quiet her down.

"That's not what I mean, Lex, so Archie doesn't quite like the way how you're dressed or do your hair."

"He said that?" Lexie's brows rose in intermittent fury and confusion at Jamie's answer. And Lexie's porcelain hands went directly to her hips showing how displeased she was.

Jamie sighed, "No, no, he didn't say that, I just—oh never mind!" as Jamie also rubbed his wrinkled brow noting that he was creating more tension in the air between them than relieving it.

However, Lexie stopped arguing when she saw what it was doing to Jamie. She said sweetly while gathering her hands with his, "Its okay, Jam, ye're knackered. Maybe ya should go back to Archie's and get some rest. It's been a really long day. I could certainly wait for Molly and Archie since Lizzie left hours ago...ya know and get a ride back with 'em in a taxi or something." And the Lexie rubbed Jamie's shoulders and then set her head to his as they made their own peace.

"You'd actually get to see the city this time, I s'pose. Except, I was hoping to take a peek at the new MacDonald with you though," Jamie kept his head connected to Lexie's and smiled.

"Ya know what I think, I think Molly and Archie need their time and maybe we should both go back to Archie's." Lexie continued to grin and Jamie smiled back. Just as Jamie and Lexie became cozy in the hall, Molly wandered out and Jamie greeted her.

"How are they?" Jamie asked of Archie and the baby.

"Good. I came out because Archie asked me if you were both tired and needed to go back to his home."

"Actually, Mother we were just thinking about that," Jamie smiled as Molly nodded her head, "Good idea, get some rest. Archie and I can take a cab home."


End file.
